


1个片段

by blueapplepie



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueapplepie/pseuds/blueapplepie
Summary: 2个抱枕
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1个片段

杨博尧的婚礼在几天之后，我在网上给他定了新婚礼物，是一套全新的床上用品，为了恶搞，选的是鲜红勾金丝的典型中式婚房风格。下单的时候我还兴致勃勃，预备着再拍一期恶意赠礼的整蛊视频；但之后沟通的时候我才反应过来他其实有些介意把这些东西分享在TwoSet账号上。

他神色有些抱歉地对我说：“我其实觉得这是个好主意，但只是，也许它太私人了，噢等等——”他匆忙地接起响铃的手机，对我做出一个真诚的歉意表情。我默默地听了一会儿，意识到他的婚戒定制似乎出了一些问题，等他挂完电话就立刻把他赶出门去。

“Eddy！让我进去！我的文件还没看完呢！还有邮箱里的应聘！”他拍着门。

“忙你的婚礼去吧！我会替你参加那个会议的！当然还有邮件！”我也大声回应他，沾沾自喜又恼火地意识到他已经不再有这个家的钥匙了。

现在，那套鲜红喜庆的床上用品已经到了，不过收礼人早就搬出了这里，也不需要藏藏掖掖。他搬走的那天只带了很少的必需品——让我把其他那些毛巾牙刷拖鞋直接扔了就好，我假意答应了——然后他还想带走那个抱枕，“stroke to get A440”的印着我傻笑的蠢脸的抱枕。

“不行，太傻了。”我说。我甚至没有伸手去抢。

他的手仍然拽着那个抱枕的一角，露出固执的神色。而我毫不示弱地看回去。

他一贯是个坚持己见的人，只是总会在我面前让步，这次也是一样。他最终把手松开了。

四件套，顾名思义，被套床单和两个枕套，只是这家店还附赠了一个装好的小抱枕，也许是对新婚夫妻的祝福。我毫不客气地拿走了“祝福”，把剩余部分打包，预定了他婚礼第二天的快递服务。

只是它鲜艳的色彩和我们当时装修的简约风格实在不太搭，我只好把它塞在那个蠢抱枕旁边，叠起来贴在身侧，抱着笔记本电脑开始读那些让人头昏脑涨的策划案。

我想到world tour时期天天忙着订场地订机票的杨博尧，或许这就是报应吧。现在，他即将在婚礼上与别人携手走进新人生，而我将带着两个娃（丑陋的抱枕），永远地滞留在这间房子的空气里。

我是说，这很公平。


End file.
